


Slipping Into the Shadows

by Charming_Quill



Series: Five Nights at Freddy's Saga [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4961515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charming_Quill/pseuds/Charming_Quill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The inky of blackness greats him in death. He is surrounded by nothing but loneliness, and tormented by cute little plushies. That is, until he makes a pact with a mysterious kid to keep his life. What will this deal have in store for him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slipping Into the Shadows

Screeching noises echoed in the inky blackness. It frightened a young boy who sat in the midst of the void. He jerked his head back and forth. There was nothing there. No other people or things in sight. 

Then, a spotlight shone down upon the boy. It illuminated the area around him. Tears rolled down his cheeks. He was kneeling on the ground, facing a small horde of stuffed plushies. Brown curly locks kept flopping in front of his dark eyes. Snot drizzled out of his nostrils.

He seemed to have trouble remembering how he had got here. Or even who he was for that matter. Though, for some reason, he felt a strong connection to the name Charlie. It leapt into his head, and he could not shake the feeling that it just…was the right name for him.

Images flashed through his mind while he stared them down: animatronics, and their sharp teeth, and low growling, and wide mouths. Them plucking him off the ground, and tearing him to shreds. It was horrifying. He shivered, hugging his arms tightly to his chest. What would these monsters do next, he wondered. What else could they possibly do?

Glaring at them suspiciously, he waited for their inevitable attack. He was especially weary of the headless Foxy sandwiched between Chica and Bonnie. Freddy lurked in the background, holding his microphone and smiling. Closest to him was a golden Fredbear. It was him who inevitably broke the silence. 

“Can you hear me?” Fredbear’s voice was barely audible. It was muffled almost like he was talking under water. “I don’t know if you can hear me.”

Nodding, the boy scooted forward a tad bit. He leaned forward. Fredbear spoke again. “I don’t know if you can hear me.”

“I can!” The child tried to say, but no words would come out. It was like his throat was constricted, or as if his voice had vanished completely. ‘What is going on? Why can’t I talk?’ Now, Charlie was becoming even more panicked, and could not stop fidgeting. 

Suddenly, Fredbear began to talk again. “I’m sorry.” His black eyes shifted to the kid’s body. A soft paw touched his face. The boy winced as the plushy continued. “You’re broken.” 

There was a long, uncomfortable pause. “We’re still your friends,” Fredbear valiantly attempted to reassure Charlie. “Do you still believe that? We’re still here.” He gestured toward the others. “We can put you back together.”

Before Charlie could utter a word, they all started to fade away into the darkness. “No! Don’t go!” The child cried. He reached out to grab ahold of his only friends, but it was too late. Every single plushy left him there completely alone.

Water poured forth from his eyes, soaking his jeans and forming a puddle around him. Isolation began creeping into his being, and he started convulsing in pain. For an instant, he thought he glimpsed a hospital room. People were gazing down upon him: a look of tired sadness etched on their faces. Someone squeezed his hand. They whispered a soft goodbye, and kissed him on the forehead with soft lips.

There was a loud blaring beeping noise. It gave some sort of warning that Charlie was unfamiliar with. Everyone bowed their heads. Charlie felt an urge to sit up, but before he could, he was wrenched back into oblivion. Like someone had yanked him from his body, and cursed him to float in the shadows.

A sensation of terror began to grow in his stomach. It churned. He rolled onto his side, and curled up for comfort. Squeezing his eyes shut, he just wished he could wake up. 

Home. That was where he wanted to be. Despite all the problems, he missed his bed. He longed for his room. Needed it so badly he was willing to do or trade absolutely anything to return to his miserable life.

Suddenly, there was a soft purple glow that enveloped him. Charlie glanced upward, and was taken back in awe. A young boy, not much older than six, was floating above him. He was smiling. Short black hair covered his head. His eyes were nearly black with the faintest hint of brown. Blue streams of tears stained his pale cheeks.

Cocking his head, Charlie frowned. “Who are you?”

“I can save you,” the kid spoke, completely ignoring Charlie’s question. “Breathe new life into you, and give you purpose.”

“Why?”

The kid gestured to the empty space. “There’s a monster walking around Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria. He kills children during the night after luring them to their doom.” He paused, allowing the information to sink in. “But we could change that. We can stop him. We can get you out of here…away from death.”

Charlie wrinkled his nose in thought. Death did not sound appealing. Especially if it meant sitting in this place for all eternity. So, he nodded in agreement. “Yes. I’ll help you.”

A smile broadened on the kids face. “Thank you. Mother will be pleased with your contribution.”

“Mother?” Charlie gulped. “Who’s mother?”

Without answering, the kid closed his eyes, and flexed his fingers. Glowing silver strings that snaked around his whole body lit up. They wound back behind him. Charlie stretched his neck to try to see what they were attached to. He wished he had not.

It was an old woman who gripped the strings. Her thick hair was curled in wild tangles. Wrinkles covered her face. Spindly fingers and long nails pointed toward him. Her lips curled into an unsettling grin as she motioned for him to come forward.

Charlie was frozen in fear. He felt his body being lifted into the air, and it drifted to the woman. The boy squirmed, reluctant to go along anymore. But it did not seem to matter. 

As he got closer, he could feel something start to change within him. He looked down, and realized strings were slowly starting to wrap around him. Golden, sparkling strings that the old woman was weaving. Her lips quivered as she whispered, “Yellow bear with eyes of coal, I bind to you this child’s soul.”

Pain spread throughout Charlie’s body. He screamed. Throwing back his head, he could feel the threads digging into his skin. It burned. Then, he felt as though he was falling backwards. His eyes rolled back into his head. A drowsy sensation overcame him. His limbs felt limp.

Moments later, he blinked awake. Fear gripped him as he glanced around the room. He was back in the place he hated most: Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria. Not only that, but he was locked in the back room filled to the brim with spare parts, and the heads of the animatronics. 

He panicked, trying in vain to scramble up on his feet. But…he could not move an inch. Slumped over, he was stuck. What’s going on? Charlie silently wondered.

Suddenly, the door creaked open. Something tall and spindly slinked inside. The lights clicked on, and Charlie was startled by…well…he was unsure what it was. It looked like a little child wearing a white mask with purple cheeks, a wide smile, and tears streaming down its eyes. Charlie felt unsettled by his presence as he stared down at him.

Popping up next to him, the mysterious woman cocked her head. She flicked her finger causing the thing to speak. “Can you move?” It asked without moving its mouth. Strangely enough, he sounded like the same kid who had talked to him in death.

“No,” Charlie replied. 

A disappointing scowl crossed the old woman’s face. She floated closer, staring intently at him. Lips smacking together, she wrinkled her nose and wiggled her fingers. Charlie felt something tugging on his soul. Strings pulled him forward until he standing close to the woman’s face.

He felt his voice squeaked as he talked. “There isn’t a skeleton in this animatronic. We’ll have to find another solution. Perhaps more children are needed.”

An animatronic? Charlie glanced backwards, and gasped. His main tormentor had become his new home. There was still blood stains splattered on the metal teeth: his blood.

“They would have to be trained like us.” The kid gestured, grabbing Charlie’s attention once more. Perking up his head, his body became stiff. He lifted his head, and stared at the door. “I can sense is presence. He’s prowling again. We will have new allies soon.”

“Good,” Charlie could sense it to. Like a low humming in the back of his head. Vague images flashed in his head. A man with brown hair and blue eyes-bordering on purple-was pulling on a security uniform. He was staring at children passing by with a hungry look in his eyes. 

Hatred instantly popped into Charlie’s thoughts. He wanted to ring the guy’s neck, or squeeze the life out of him. Frowning, he anxiously flexed his fingers. “Patience, my son.” He said as the woman allowed him to drift back into the golden bear’s body. “We’ll get him soon enough. We only need more allies.” 

The woman wickedly grinned as she faded into blackness, leaving her two minions to lying in wait as the man started his shift.


End file.
